Angelus Alis
by Catgirlz99
Summary: The collector, a man obsessed with finding rare supernatural breeds, hears of a angel/human hybrid, who also has demon blood in him. He decides that, no matter who thinks otherwise, the angel hybrid is his, and no one is gonna get in his way. Sequel to Graceful Descent. written by Emma (formerly known as The Collector)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A meeting, of sorts **

* * *

><p>Jackson Andrews was a hunter (of the animal kind), he hunted for his family, to feed them. He was also very religious, he prayed to angels, and God, when he caught something, thanking them for the food.<p>

Jackson loved bird, it was his favorite to hunt, so he want going to pass of the opportunity to shoot one.

He took aim at the bird, and, just as he fired, a larger winged shape flew in front of the bird, the bullet caught it instead, causing the creature to plummet towards the ground.

Jackson ran towards the shape, and screeched to a halt as the clearing it had crashed in came to view.

Lying in the center if the clearing was an angel. It had huge black, red and silver wings spread out behind it and was wearing only a pair of black pants. His skin was pale and seemed to shine with a light of its own, a powerful light that made it hard to look at him.

Jackson was stunned, so stunned that he almost didn't notice the bloody wound in the angels left leg, slowly leaking blood on to the ground.

The angel sucked in a breath, his eyes rolling beneath the lids. They opened slowly, taking in his surroundings, and Jackson, who had fallen to his knees in shock.

Jackson's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak.

"I just shot an angel," He whispered, eyes wide, "I shot an angel of The Lord. In the leg. With a rifle. I'm going to hell."

The angel sat up, blinking slowly. He looked up at Jackson, frowning.

The angel opened his mouth and Jackson braced himself to be told that he was damned, for the angel to smite him, anything but what he actually heard. The angel looked at Jackson's rifle, scrunched up his eye brows, and said, "is that a Winchester?"

Jackson started, glancing down at the forgotten rifle. "Uh, yeah, it is, I, uh. Sorry." He stuttered, trying to understand the situation.

"For what?" The angel asked, the ghost of a smile flickering across his face.

"I...I, uh, kinda, um... Sorta shot you?" Jackson stuttered.

"Oh," the angel said, trying to stand, "that's fine, I'll just... ah." The angel slumped back to the ground, wings flapping awkwardly.

"Little help here?" He asked.

Jackson just stared. He was still staring when a second angel landed beside the first, a pair of golden wings flapping as he landed.

"What did you get yourself into this time." He second angel asked, worry lacing his tone.

"I'm fine, Gabriel, just got shot, I'll be fine, it's not an angel blade." The first one said.

"Gabriel? like the archangel?" Jackson peeped. This was way out of his league.

"Uh, yeah." Gabriel said, "I'm Gabriel, this is..." He paused oft a second, "Sammiel"

"Oh." Jackson whispered, awestruck.

"Please excuse him." Gabriel said happily, gesturing to Sammiel "he's only two million years old, barely more than a fledgling, this is his first time on Earth."

"I'll, uh, I'll go then." Jackson stuttered, turning.

Gabriel beamed at him. "You do that!"

Jackson ran off faster than Gabriel thought was possible.

"Well. That was interesting." He said after Jackson fled into the bushes. Quickly snapping away the wings he had created for Jackson to see, Gabriel watched him flee into the woods. Sam glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Sammiel? Really?"

"What?" Gabriel demanded, "it was the first thing I thought of."

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing. "Just fix the damn bullet hole."

Gabriel laughed and placed a hand over the injury, healing it with a touch.

Gabriel smirked, standing. "Come on Sammiel, lets go."

"It's Sam!"

**AN- That was a relief to get posted finally. This was getting on my nerves. **

**For those of you reading Dead, or not; I will continue to update that as well, only slower than this one, cause I know people will read this. **

**Actual chapters will be longer. My prologues and final chapters tend to be shorter, but I try to make all the middle chapters at least 1k. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- hey, I'm back, sorry for the long absence, what with school and sports and stuff like that, and I was sick for a while, then my social life got really complicated and I pissed off my parents cause I missed the bus (wasn't my fault.) and I went to we day. On top of all those things this chapter refused to be written, I scrapped six different versions of this before I finally got this done. **

**-Name was changed to Angelus alis, which translates to Angel Wings in Latin so, yeah, there was already several other stories called The Collector so I changed it.-**

_**C****hapter 1 **_

_**One way or another. **_

* * *

><p>Sam was sick of being cooped up in the stupid motel room. He hated how the room was barely big enough to let him partially unfold his wings, let alone extend them to their full length. After the little incident with the hunter , Dean had not let Sam out of his sights. It was infuriating, Sam had explained several times to Dean that Gabriel had been there and that it hadn't really been a life threatening injury, but Dean persisted. Sam was now forbidden to leave the motel on his own. Even if Dean would allow it, Sam's angel powers were limited and it took a lot of juice to make his wings invisible, let alone keep them that way for long periods of time. The alternate way was the coat that Dean had got him during the first week of the little predicament. That didn't help matters much, most people tended to subconsciously swerve to avoid a 6.4' man in a black trench coat.<p>

Overall, Sam was sick of the off-white walls off their current motel, and the sickly green bedspread he was currently sitting on. It was probably one of the stranger bedspreads he had slept on in his life, and it was honestly a bit unnerving.

"Sam, I am going to attempt to find Gabriel, I am in need of information." Castiel, who Dean had enlisted to watch Sam while he was at the local bar, said quietly.

Sam nodded, not really paying attention, he really had no need to know where Castiel was, only that he was going to be alone for a few minutes, which he was going to enjoy.

He stood by the door, eyes half closed. He took a deep breath, drawing on hours of practice with Gabriel, Sam's unofficial mentor for his angelic powers, and concentrated. His feathers rippled, and disappeared, slowly becoming invisible. Sam kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply until he felt the small shift in the air around him, his wings becoming incorporeal.

Slipping on a shirt and tucking in his wings, Sam stepped out of the motel room into the crisp February air. He walked slowly down the street, heading in the opposite direction of the bar Dean was at.

Walking quickly, he reached a deserted alley. Slipping inside, he glared at a girl dressed in leather with a choppy hair cut until she slunk out of the alley. He spread out his wings in preparation to take flight, but was stopped by a voice he recognized, one that sent chills down his spine.

"Hello, Sam. Long time, no see." Gordon Walker whispered, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>To make up for the shortness of this chapter, for every review for this chappie I will add 500 words to the word count. This is probably a really bad idea, but whatever. <strong>

**To anyone interested, I will soon be posting a one shot called Sam and Gabriel's night out. (Not sabriel) about a supernatural bar. It'll be cool. I promise. That'll be up in the next few weeks. **

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm moving, so I will be taking a break from posting until mid December. I'm sorry. I'll be back then but I need time off to settle in to my new house. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyone reading Dead, or not. It will probably be on hiatus until January/February, again, I am so so so sorry. **

**-Emma.**


End file.
